User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 Event matches Hey Dean, I am adding more matches to the Shield event page but I was wondering about something. I used Cagematch.com to add the matches but there was one that didn't have Dean Ambrose defend his title at Summerslam 2013. I was wondering if I should still add that match just because he was part of the Shield at the time. I still added the match of when he won the United States Championship match at Extreme Rules 2013 even though it wasn't on the Cagematch.com match page for the Shield. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 20:36, June 20, 2014 (UTC) *Alright then, I'll go ahead and fix up the page a bit and add only matches that have 3 members of them in it. Thanks! MPTrilogy27 (talk) 20:51, June 20, 2014 (UTC) *If Dean Ambrose event page has that table at the bottom where he participated in each match involving the whole Shield. Should it only be any matches he is in only or is it ok? Also if you don't want the page having the table, I'll fix it for you and the other pages too. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 21:21, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Pageless guys Just did a couple for Tye Dillinger and Wesley Blake, will prob focus on NXT, don't watch much TNA anymore. Neither Philip Goulja or Stuart Cumberland appear to have profiles on WWE.com yet, nor does Cal Bishop, so I may have to do some digging on the episodes they've competed in to produce some pictures of them. Hopefully there's some singles matches against known guys so process of elimination can be used... I guess I should learn how to search CageMatch better in cases like this. talk2ty 02:42, June 21, 2014 (UTC) New Pages Yeah, I'll see what I can find for those mentions you mentioned. At best, that Stuart Cumberland page contains all the information I could find at this time. His tag partner I was unable to find anything for. Clearly he's not a ghost, but apparently nobody sought to give him any mention, photos or anything. I'll keep a lookout though. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:58, June 21, 2014 (UTC)) Certainly, happy to do that anytime as these new talents appear. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:12, June 21, 2014 (UTC)) *Hey Dean, sorry to leave the message here, but I thought it'd be better to leave it here than make a new section... Anyway WWE uses the spelling Phillip Gooljar & Stewart Cumberland, not like the ones you listed. I also got decent screenshots of both of them from their match, so we can use those until something better comes up. Anyway can you change the name of Stuart Cumberland to the way WWE.com spells it? His partner is an easy fix however, thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 02:06, June 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Event history Just finished adding the links to the House show and Dark Match for yah on that page. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 19:06, June 24, 2014 (UTC) *Oh sorry bout that. I would fix it for you if you can link a few on the 2012 event matches so I can see an example of what you ment so I can fix the rest. But if you're ok how it is then right now then alright. *Hey Dean, I couldn't link to the February 22, 2013 house show. I checked Cagematch and there is a February 22 house show in 2013. Not sure if there is any dates messed up but just wanted to let you know. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 19:37, June 24, 2014 (UTC) *Finished fixing those links to the house shows/dark matches and RAW/Smackdown on the event page. Will continue adding the 2014 matches soon to complete the page and will make sure the links link to the correct pages. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 18:43, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Alright just finished adding the rest of events that The Shield as a whole participated in. If you wanna take a quick check on the page then thats fine and also should the Cleanup template be deleted from there now? Along with the recent wrestler template since the faction has disbanded? Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 07:18, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Tables Hey Dean, just wanna know one thing if I like add more events to a page but if there is a year or two of it missing, do I make tables for that page like the shield event page had when organizing the matches? I can fix any of the pages up to have those tables if you guys prefer it. Just let me know when you can, thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 17:30, June 26, 2014 (UTC) *Check the Dean Ambrose/Event history page and see if it looks ok so far. Will add more matches to it soon plus will do same with other wrestler/stable pages if you want. If you want me to put back that other image on the Dean Ambrose event history page then I'll do so. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 19:45, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Pro Wrestling Elite World Heavyweight Championship page I saw this page was recently made, but the title doesn't fit with any other championship pages. Should the name be changed to fit with the rest of the championship pages? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 18:04, June 27, 2014 (UTC) *Alright, I'll change it real quick then.BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 18:12, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Merchandise Actually just started working on some more pages right now. I took a break from making them trying to get all the TNA shirts on here (which was a lot), but I'm starting back up again now I have all of the big three's stuff here (Well I'm missing some random merch from TNA, but they don't seem to remove stuff quickly so I can wait on that). BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 18:25, June 27, 2014 (UTC) *Hey, what do you suppose we call T-Shirts that are the same color shirt, same graphic and everything, only the graphic is another color? I was thinking ROH "This is Wrestling" Red T-Shirt and ROH "This is Wrestling" Silver T-Shirt but that more applies to the shirt color, so I'm not sure what to do. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 07:44, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Regarding PWE Events I know the owner personally, He is supposed to be setting up the Official Website today. --Bjsman95 (talk) 18:29, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Towns *It's no problem. You do produce those town pages fast, however. Were there any in particular that you wanted images for soon? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 20:21, June 28, 2014 (UTC)) *Very good. I'll do some work on them. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 20:24, June 28, 2014 (UTC)) *Good morning. As per your request, I worked on several town pages yesterday evening and into the night. I mostly started out alphabetically before randomizing my choice of pages to work on from your town list. Anyway, a page I was concerned about was the Afar, Pennsylvania page. So far, I have been unable to find any information or pictures for such a place. Is it possibly a mistaken place? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:05, June 29, 2014 (UTC)) *Okay. That sounds like a plan. I suppose we're working in concert with Wagnike also. He adjusted some of the pages I worked on, insisting I needn't "waste time" adding labels to some of the pics I added, among other advice. Anyway, I'll continue working on town pages as I get to them. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 22:12, June 29, 2014 (UTC)) 38,000 pages Just wanted to let you guys know that congrats on reaching 38,000 pages on this wiki! MPTrilogy27 (talk) 18:03, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Cody Rhodes & Goldust page Hey Dean, a user named DanielBryanisawesome611 made a new page that already exists. The Cody Rhodes and Goldust page. Just letting you know about it. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 00:18, July 3, 2014 (UTC) *Hey Dean, DanielBryanisawesome611 made that Cody Rhodes and Goldust page again. Asking how is it a spam page. I put the Candidate for deletion template on it and added the Articles nominated for deletion catergory. Hope you or Nic can delete it soon. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 04:48, July 3, 2014 (UTC) http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/June_27,_2014_Smackdown_results why did my edit as Sheamus vs Wyatt happened after Cameron vs Paige and not the 1st Match. So just curious why did you put it back in the wrong order when I had put it in the correct order. WWF Championship Wrestling results Hi Dean, regarding your message to me, I'll aim to follow the format, although I'm not entirely sure how the linking at the bottom works. I'll give it a shot. As far as the venues go, all of the shows I've done thus far were actually taped at the same venue so there is no issue there (in fact, in those days it was common place for 3-4 weeks worth of the show to be taped in the one night) Mpmcc91 (talk) 12:49, July 11, 2014 (UTC)Mpmcc91 *Hi again, I've been using the site "History of WWE.com" (http://www.thehistoryofwwe.com/results.htm) for my results - its been in existence since 2002 and is constantly updated. It is the most reliable results website I have come across and has results of TV tapings, PPVs and live events from all major promotions. If you look for the taping in question you'll see it was from Poughkeepsie and the shows 2/2/85 - 2/16/85 were all recorded in the one taping which took place on January 22, 1985. The shows from Allenstown were 1982 tapings. I have not intended to write these, as I am focusing on 1985. It may be a linking error at the bottom of the page when I set the first page up. Mpmcc91 (talk) 13:03, July 11, 2014 (UTC)Mpmcc91 *Honestly I think my efforts are better focused elsewhere. I simply noted there was a huge number of shows that did not have results listed for this site so figured I would help on the actual content front given my limited experience in wiki formatting and the like, so if my contributions aren't appreciated I'll let someone else pick up large the workload. Hi there! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I am reaching out to see if you and the other admins are OK with us creating a parent page for your wiki. A parent page is a go-to page for parents and adults to check out the age range for each wiki. Here is an example! Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Also, if you and the other admins want to help us fill it out- that would be great! Thanks so much, Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 20:57, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Around Next time you are around/available for a chat, can you hop onto Skype and let me know? Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:41, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Question about a stable's name... Hey, so there's this stable called OI4K in CZW. The problem I'm having is, that it seems that they're called OI4K by mostly everyone, including CZW. However, the name also stands for "Ohio is for killers". What should we name their page, the name that CZW refers to them as, or what it stands for? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 09:52, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Archiving talk Well, my talk page has reached 50 different subjects over the course of my nearly 5 years here, so I'd like to archive it and start fresh. How do you do yours? I know how to add the archive at the top, but I'm not sure how to make it into a separate page like you do. Is it as simple as doing making a page called BleedTheFreak23/Archive 1 or what? Sorry if this is a dumb question, but I rather make sure I do it correctly before making a useless page. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:33, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:John Cena Merch Sure thing, plus that'll make a whole lot of basic templates for other merch pages. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 03:21, September 13, 2014 (UTC) *Hey, since Cena has two shirts named "The Champ is Here" should I just put the year they were made (2005 and 2013) in the title to differentiate them? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 04:51, September 13, 2014 (UTC) *Working on it now, just made his mug and rubber bracelet pages. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) WWE Heat pages *Didn't you read my response. What I was doing with those pages was adding the time of the matches, making the pages more informative which is what results pages are for.AKR619 (talk) 07:28, September 18, 2014 (UTC)